Ricky Weaver Continued My Version
by rocks at my window
Summary: Set after Kickin' It's 'Ricky Weaver' episode. Jack and Kim go out for cheeseburgers. What happens then? R&R!


Ricky Weaver Episode Continued: My Version

**Hey hey hey! Anyway, I know you guys can tell that I'm probably obsessed with the episode Ricky Weaver of Kickin' It (that is, if you read another story by me, Little Moments, which you should!), and that I loved all the Jack/Kim stuff in it. So I decided to write a short one-shot on what I think happened when Jack and Kim went out for cheeseburgers – nothing too romantic, though. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. If I did, the Black Dragons would be dead! XP Yeah, I hate them.**

Kim's P.O.V:

I can't believe what that sleazebag Ricky Weaver wanted to do to me. I totally hate myself for being such a huge fan before.

But what I'm finding even harder to believe is that I'm walking side by side with my crush – I mean, um, friend, yes, _friend – _Jack Anderson. He told me to stay away from Ricky right from the start, and had my back all the way until I tossed Ricky into a table of chips and guacamole. Then just a few minutes ago, he asked me to have cheeseburgers with him at the most popular burger place in town, Circus Burger! My heart had fluttered – wait, no, it didn't! Yes it did! Argh! – when he asked me, and agreed.

We entered the Circus Burger, which was still pretty crowded even at such a late hour, and found a seat. After ordering our cheeseburgers, Jack asked me,

"Why were you so obsessed with Ricky Weaver, Kim?"

I was rather surprised by his question, and wondered for a moment if he was, well, _jealous _of Ricky. I mean, Ricky had girls all over the globe practically begging to just touch his hand or go to his concerts, and the fame must be pretty awesome, to have everyone mooning over you. Knowing Jack, he probably wanted the same thing.

"Well," I began, shifting uncomfortably in my seat, "His songs were really inspiring. Some touched my heart, some helped me with my life issues, and some basically make me feel like I just want to meet him in person. From his songs, he seems like a really nice guy." Then I shook my head. "Obviously not though."

Jack chuckled lightly at this, and I shot him one of my famous death glares, causing him to immediately stop and hold his hands up in surrender. I giggled at this, and he started chuckling again, and soon, we were just a pair of weirdoes having burgers and laughing for no particular reason.

When we finally stopped, Jack asked me, "Anyway, Kim, what was it like training with those Black Dragons? Were they jerks or anything?"

"Well, personally, back when I still trained with them, they weren't so much jerks," I replied. "Not to me anyway. They were just really competitive and would play some really ingenious pranks, that's all. Then my coach got Frank to injure you before you went for the competition. That got me thinking that maybe the Black Dragons isn't the right dojo for me."

"Oh, so I got you to quit? Sounds like somebody has a crush!" Jack teased playfully.

I gaped in horror. No, not this again! I can't believe he was going to go back to this topic.

"Please Jack," I said, extremely seriously. "I do not have a crush on you. I cannot believe you're going back to this subject _again._"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, giving in.

For the rest of the time at Circus Burger, we chatted about the upcoming karate competition and how we were totally gonna beat the guts out of the opponents – which just so happened to be the Black Dragons. We also talked about really random stuff, like Rudy's weird cat Tip-Tip (I actually saw that thing before, and I have NO IDEA how Rudy can put up with its beady green eyes and razor-sharp teeth), or why Rudy had come onstage before Ricky's performance dressed in some orange gi and said he was part of a boy band called the 'Black Belt Boys'. Then Jerry, Milton and Eddie had come zooming towards the stage on zip lines and crashed into the giant Ricky Weaver sign.

An hour had gone by without our notice and when we realized how late it was, we grabbed our stuff and headed out Circus Burger hurriedly.

I had to stop by the dojo to get my things first, and Jack had offered to walk me home. Along the way, we just talked about any random topic that popped into our heads before we finally reached my house.

"See ya Kim," Jack said, turning to leave in the direction of his house.

"Wait Jack!" I stopped him suddenly. _What, Kim, what_? I couldn't do anything about it; my feelings were taking over my actions now.

Jack turned back and stopped in front of me. "Yeah?"

And impulsively, I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I immediately turned a bright red, but flashed him a charming smile anyway. "Thanks again."

Jack was also blushing like crazy, and I think that maybe all this while he was the one with a crush on me.

"No problem," he said with a huge, goofy, dreamy grin. He then spun around and began to walk out of the gate when he turned his head back and said, "Bye Kim."

I then gave him a small wave before going into my house.

What a perfect ending.

**So did you guys like it? Hope you did! **

**REVIEW! :D:D**


End file.
